Trace the Skies
by Seraphim Doll
Summary: A series of oneshots involving mostly Yoh/Anna. Update/Yoh mistakes something else for Anna... And a little Hana is behind all of it.
1. Sweet Medicine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. That would explain why I'm here writing in the first place.**

Summary: Yoh has a fever, and Anna's the only one who can cure it. Written in Anna's perspective.

**Trace the skies**

**One! Sweet Medicine**

The sun was already shining vibrantly amongst the wide blue skies. Everyone was already awake, prepared for another new day as always.

Everyone _except_ Yoh.

It was understandable anyway, seeing that all the training I've put him through was heavy and tough, and not to mention that he had already been staying up late just to train. Sometimes, I _sympathized_ with him.

"Yoh, _get up_ and do the breakfast," My voice came out as a strict command without any signs of concern and compassion in it.

_But Yoh didn't move_. He laid still in his bed, facing the other end of the wall, eyes still closed. I could hear his soft and delicate breaths as I moved closer to him, and again he didn't respond when I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yoh? I'm speaking to you. _Do you still want your dessert_?" I asked, showing signs of worry now. He would usually respond to the questions I've asked, and even if he doesn't, he would respond to me if I had threatened him.

I moved up in line with his body and stared at his serene and secure expression before cupping his soft cheeks with my right hand, looking at how peaceful he was in the state of rest.

_He must have gone through a lot…_

Then it suddenly hit me.

It was burning. Burning warm, hot, scarlet, whatever you name it.

I took a closer look at his face, and noticed that it was slightly red, and the temperature on his body was warm. Warmer than usual…_Could it be?_

_It'd better not be._

"Yoh, are you okay? Yoh, answer me! **Get the doctor**, somebody!"

And the _last thing_ I wanted was Faust barging into the room with his first-aid box in hand.

**{Sweet medicine}**

"Well? How is his condition? Is it…_ Serious_?" I asked, looking at Faust with the worried expression dominating my face.

_He'd better be alright… He's never even been this sick before…!_

"Apparently he's got a _high fever_, and well, I suppose I could cure him but I would need the proper medicine and the proper medicine ran out the other day. I should be able to get it in the nearby town, though. _Can you wait_, Anna-sama?"

"Just do something to cure him… I… _I don't want him sick_."

Then he left with a promise of getting back soon.

**{Sweet medicine}**

_It's true… I've read a book when I was smaller. It mentioned that fever can be serious if it wasn't treated soon. And well, Faust had already gone to get the medicine, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about him…_

I proceeded slowly towards the boy and sat down on the bed scanning his familiar facial features before placing a hand on his forehead, feeling his warm temperature, and again I was struck with worry.

_Just get better soon… I'm sorry, Yoh. I shouldn't have forced you to train so intensively… _

Then I slowly slipped my hands around his waist tightly, feeling his irregular breathings as well as his warm temperature. I slowly pulled him closer to me, and at the same time whispered something soft to him.

"_Yoh…"_

I remained in that position for a long time. Then at last, when I decided it would be better leaving him here alone, I removed my hands from his waist and slowly made an effort to get off the bed. Unfortunately two hands encircled my waist and reeled me in closer to him.

"_Anna… Don't leave me…"_

_Fever talking. _Must be the fever talking.

"_I love you so much."_

Again, _fever talking_. If confessions were so easy to make when one is having fever, I'd gladly have one.

"_Stay by my side."_

How many times does his fever talk, anyway? I heaved a sigh of relief after he remained stationary when I wriggled out of his seemingly tight grasp and slid off the bed reluctantly, standing beside him, staring into his peaceful and calm expression once more.

"_I love you too, Yoh,"_ I muttered slowly under my breath as I proceeded to land a soft kiss straight onto his lips (Actually I just brushed my lips over his), and although he didn't respond by pulling me in for another when I pulled back, I could hear him mumbling something under his breath.

"_Again, Anna, again…"_

Of course there was a brief moment of hesitation before I decided to crush my lips against his, tasting the sweetness of it. His lips tasted so much like chocolate, and the more I tasted it the more I seem to like it. Before I knew it I got addicted to the taste of his sweet chocolate lips in my mouth, and I _wanted so much more_. I pulled back, and the next thing he spoke caught me off-guard.

"_Just one more time..."_

I slid back slowly into the _bed_ with him, and stared vacantly into the soothing air that surrounded us before hugging him tightly and slowly, positively and willingly I pushed my lips into his once more, feeling the familiar sweet and addictive taste of chocolate dominating my mouth. It tasted so good, and it was far by the most delicious "chocolate" I have ever tasted.

Before I knew it he returned my kiss and it all looked too real and sweet to be a dream.

_"I love you. I really do."_

**{Sweet medicine}**

"Anna-sama? The medicine's- _Oh_," Faust mumbled, and almost collapsed when he saw me- _us _already consuming breakfast in front of his very eyes.

"Why don't you _join_ us too, Faust?" I told him, and again it came out as a strict order instead of a small request.

"I'm fine now, Faust! Thanks for making the trip for me, anyway!" The silly boy sitting beside me exclaimed followed by soft laughter before continuing, "Thanks for the medicine, Anna. _I couldn't have recovered without you_."

And I swore they could see me blushing but I decided to ignore them and be grateful that Ren, Horo, Chocolove and Manta wasn't in today. It would honestly be _much_ worse if they were in. They would've imagined things far worse.

"_Shut up, Yoh. Your fever is talking again. _You have no idea how annoyed I was when I had to deal with your fever talking over and over again._"_

_But I knew it was a lie. A total white lie._

Because I wasn't annoyed. I was relieved. _  
_

And so, I decided to let the things that happened just now become a sweet part of my memory for eternity.

**{Owari}**

**As to what happened just now... I'll let you imagine. Hint, hint.  
**

**Came out weird… Sorry… This particular author here doesn't really have good English, and well, it seemed like it lacked emotions… I'm sorry, but still… I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**See… I rarely write romance fics so I find it hard to portray the feelings into the stories… And well this being a one-shot seems to be the perfect chance to try writing some romantic fic for a change. Sorry for any slight OoCs… **

**Thanks for reading. Review please.  
**


	2. Taste

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! If I did, I would have already made quite a name for myself.**

I decided to make this fic a series of oneshots involving several pairings. I think most of them will be Yoh/Anna, though. It's my favorite pairing after all. I hope I don't mess everything up xD. You can request for pairings! Enjoy reading, people! **(Oh and thanks to the people that reviewed on Sweet Medicine. I love you guys!)**

_Written in Yoh's perspective._

**Trace the Skies.**

**Two! Taste**

The vast and mesmerizing skies were extremely blue with a faint shade of red. It looked so beautiful and I was staring at it like I had lost myself in those fluffy white clouds or something… I reached my hand out to the skies, pretending to know how it feels like to touch one of those. I silently hummed a tune and closed my eyes, feeling the wind rush over me coolly. The landscape with the temperature combined was an undefined beauty.

"It's melting. It's _melting,_" a voice told me, repeating the statement as if I hadn't been able to hear that. Of course I know… My heart is _melting… _Melting from Mother Nature's serenity.

"_I told you it's melting_! Are you listening to me?" The voice was getting harsher but I didn't mind. Silence was boring and what silence need is a loud and cute voice…

Wait. Wait, wait, _wait_. What am I really doing? _Crap, it's really melting!_

I felt a cooling sensation rush down my hands and when I stared at it I hung my mouth open with shock and terror of what was going to come. The ice cream was slowly melting, and the sweet and delicious watery goodness trickled down from my palm to the floor. The cone was getting sticky from the contact of the sweet strawberry cream and I hated that feeling. I turned to my left and was greeted with Anna's almighty glare of death.

If you needed to compare the _beauty _of ice cream and her glare, I'd go with ice cream!

"Yoh… _I told you it was melting_. Now you won't have any more ice creams since you've just melted one. _How wasteful_," Anna complained, watching as I walked to the bin and threw the ice cream into it reluctantly. She heaved a sigh indicating disappointment and proceeded to take a lick at her vanilla favored ice cream. I didn't have anymore ice creams, but that _didn't mean that I couldn't have some more_…

I sat down next to her and stared at her as she licked the ice cream, ignoring me and my stupid perverted stares. Oh, don't you get the wrong idea, though. I wasn't thinking about anything other than ice cream…

"It's rude to stare at someone when she's feasting, Yoh," she continued staring at the skies, ignoring my pleasing look of desperation, "and no. _You can't buy another_. Ice creams are expensive, and you can live without them!" That hurt.

"_I didn't say I wanted to buy another_," I grinned sheepishly and moved closer to her, eying on the cooling delicacy and licking my lips, "I just wanted to eat another…" I finally had her attention.

"What are you insinuating? I do not like people who utter nonsense! Are you eying on my ice cream?" She asked, with the holy deathly glare still intact on her face. I shivered on her harsh voice but my attention was still directed to the ice cream on her hands.

"Anna… _Please_? Just this once… I won't waste this, I promise!" I was so desperate for ice cream. I yearned for it day and night, and I finally had a chance to eat one when Anna decided to reward me with good food after yesterday's excessive and tiring training. I wasn't going to let this chance go to a waste!

"No. _I'm not going to give it to you_, Yoh. You've finished your share, and if you want another… You have to do more training for me tomorrow!" Damn. More training. I swear I'll become an ice cream soon.

I gave up and retreated, sulking and pouting my lips as I stared at the patch of green not far away from me; there were tons of bugs occupying the area, and I began counting the number of bugs that were flying all about. _If only I had an ice cream… Well, not that I wasn't given any. _

I analyzed the surrounding area, grinning as I took a deep breath in; the air was so fresh and cooling… I stared at Anna, wondering if she'd finally succumb to my pitiful and sympathetic state of desperation… Perhaps she'd let me buy another… And if she doesn't, I'll probably sulk for the whole day. _If only I had an ice cream… Well, not that I wasn't given any._

I could feel that she was trying to ignore me despite the intent attention she was getting from me since she increased the speed of her licks. Maybe it was to prevent me from ogling at the ice cream… Well, I already am, anyway… _If only I had an ice cream… Well, not that I wasn't given any._

_Crap_! How many times am I telling myself that?

"Let's go," Anna simply muttered to me as she walked back from the bin after dumping the paper that was wrapped around the ice cream into the trash bin. I frowned and stood up, still licking my lips to see if any other traces of ice cream were still left on my lips. Ah, the heavenly taste of strawberry…_ Actually orange would have tasted better_, but they didn't have any here. Another regret.

I looked at Anna for a brief moment and gleamed with joy all of a sudden.

I dashed towards her and hesitated before stepping forward to stare at those lovely eyes of hers. They were so dark and mysterious. They were beautiful and perfect eyes that none other than her had… She stared into my eyes with a rather surprised look, and her eyes widened with shock when I pushed myself forward to land a soft kiss on her lips; a familiar tingling and cool sensation engulfed my body whole, and I closed my eyes to savor the delicious goodness presented before me. (A/N: Not really… But… You'll see.)

I could no doubt feel the warmth of her lips in mine as I pushed myself further, licking her lips clean of the sweet delicacy I was craving so much for. I was getting lost in this addictive trance and I could not overcome this powerful and special feeling which was overwhelming and imploring me to taste more. There was sweetness like chocolate then the taste of fragrant vanilla... I could not decide if the one I deemed tasty was the ice cream or... Something else.

I had to retreat before I would receive a super stingy legendary slap from her, and I did so with such reluctance I licked her lips several times before pulling back. She stared at me as if she had seen a ghost, and her cheeks were as red as a chili (A/N: Okay fine. Tomato is red but chili is better! XD). I licked my lips once more, savoring the taste as it lingered in my mouth for a few moments before disappearing. Anna turned to the left and was trying to cover her embarrassment and shock from the earlier experience; I could tell since she was sort of reluctant to look into my eyes. I was getting ready for a bit of bashing and lecture…

"_YOH_! What were you trying to _DO_?!" She screamed with her super duper voice of fury and fixated an ultra deathly glare at me. I countered with barrier, and was going to run away from another anticipated mean look attack but I forgot that this wasn't the video game I saw Manta play a few days ago. Besides… You can never run away from mean look attacks…

"S-Sorry Anna… But I was just trying to have some Ice cream… The ones on your mouth were beckoning for me to devour them and once I…" I uttered carelessly and covered my mouth before I could make another unnecessary comment about any other things.

"… There will be _no_ desert for you tonight. And you will have to do a thousand- No! _Make that five thousands push-ups_! Anymore inappropriate behavior and," she continued while folding her arms in the same old fashion she'd always do, "I'll _kill_ you!" I sighed. Ice creams were worth the sacrifice, right? Besides… I tasted something new today… _Something much better than ice cream._ _Crap_, I think I'm _addicted_.

_'And once I tasted them I found your lips much more delicious than the ice cream. It was so sweet...' _

**{End.}**

If you were wondering about that last part… Yes it is a reference of what Yoh was going to say when he mentioned something about the mouth beckoning for him to devour blahblah. He stopped himself in time, though… I apologize if it is badly written. I'm just getting a tad sleepy, that's all…

Feel free to suggest any other pairing I could do (Be it crack or anything else… As long as it is a pairing) and remember to **R-E-V-I-E-W** for me to write more! XD


	3. See

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King! If I did, I would have already made quite a name for myself.

This here is a YohxAnnaxHana! Okay, fine. It's not a pairing! -Goes to one corner and sobs- But it's something cute! Or not. Anyway this is a oneshot of the cute characters we all love! (And I know you love them too)

I don't know what pairing I will do next, but I gotta stop writing YohxAnna I love the couple so much.

Written in Yoh's perspective.

**Trace the Skies.**

**Three! See!**

It was dark, and it took a while to adjust my eyes to the darkness for me to see. I did not know why I was sneaking towards _my _room when I had the rights to get in it proudly. Was it because I wanted to do something _more _than just sleep tonight? Or it could probably mean that I was more than ready to receive a slap from Anna… In any case, it would be great if Hana had a sibling…

"Anna? You in there?" I asked, my eyes peeking into the dark room, unable to completely scan the area carefully due to my inability to see well in the darkness.

All I heard was the sound of the blanket being adjusted, and when I turned my attention to the blanket I saw the shape of her in there. There was the soft rustling of fabric again but I didn't even care about it. I approached the bed, and stared at it for a moment before I had enough courage to pull her into a hug.

"A-Anna… W-Wouldn't it be great i-if Hana had another sibling to care for?" I wasn't quite sure if she would get it, and I was afraid of receiving a slap from her. I let go of my embrace and stared at the floor sadly.

"It would be great if he had another sibling. We can't really accompany him all the time so having another would be good…" I mumbled, wondering strangely and silently why she hadn't replied. I was probably going to be dead, but I did not know why I had the urge to continue.

"I take s-silence as consent, th-then?" I was shuddering… And preparing to face her wrath! Yet she did not reply. So she really-!

I closed my eyes and lifted the blanket off her before moving downwards to land a kiss on her lips. It was unimaginably soft, and I began to think about the last time she allowed me to kiss her… So soft…

"YOH! What on earth are YOU doing?!" A scream sharp enough to pierce my ears.

"W-Wha? Anna? B-But who would… Eek!" I exclaimed, jumping back from the object I had just kissed. It was soft and smooth because it was a swimming float wrapped with cloth! And there, on top of it, stood the teddy bear Hana always carried when he wanted to go sleep.

"W-Wait… L-Listen, it's a misunder-"

"You kissed that _thing_?! You kissed something brainlessly? I can't believe how perverted you are!" Anna rushed out and I followed behind, wanting to explain everything to her but anybody would get that wrong; Who in the world would mistake a float for Anna?!

Well... I did. I _just_ did, and it was stupid. Maybe I spent too much time fantasizing about her. Wait, did I just say that out loud?

I didn't hear the childish laughter coming from under the bed.

**{End}**

Did this in a hurry to update ;=;. Review, please? Feel free to suggest any pairings. (And I love you, reviewers!)

I will reply reviews from this chapter onwards… Heh heh.


End file.
